


【二領主僕】二領弟藏了兄弟相O的本子……

by Yoshikage2020



Category: chainchronicle（チェインクロニクル）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshikage2020/pseuds/Yoshikage2020
Summary: 用無法割捨的cp玩一下“母「娘が母子相oもののエロ本隠し持ってた……」”梗 。先看了中文的改文，可能有先入為主的印象。
Relationships: ヨシツグ/ヨシカゲ, 二領兄弟





	【二領主僕】二領弟藏了兄弟相O的本子……

**Author's Note:**

> 二領弟+侍從組。私設颯在熟人面前會開口說話。個人是【兄x弟】派。
> 
> 一些可能需要的人名翻譯。二領主外參考台服。  
義景=二領の戦鬼 ヨシカゲ  
颯=忠誠の剣士 ハヤテ  
印藤=冷刃の剣士 インドウ  
義嗣=第二領主 ヨシツグ

印藤：義景大人真可怕……  
義景：你們誤會了。  
颯：竟然想對義嗣大人下手！  
義景：不是。  
  
義景：所以説你們誤會了。  
颯：真的嗎義景大人？  
義景：是的。  
印藤：那麼這些書不是您的……？  
義景：是菲娜送給我的。  
颯：您果然對義嗣大人別有用心……！  
義景：沒有。  
  
印藤：義景大人成人禮已過，又精力旺盛，對這種事情感興趣也很正常……  
義景：精力旺盛是什麼意思？  
颯：您是義嗣大人的弟弟，就算看這種書目我們身為臣下的也不會……開什麼玩笑！就算您是代領主也絕不允許！  
義景：那個，颯。  
颯：有何吩咐！  
義景：把刀放下吧。  
颯：您要對義嗣大人出手！  
義景：兄長看見會生氣的噢。  
  
印藤：會用各種的方式侵犯義嗣大人……  
義景：不會的。  
颯：在成人日晚上偷偷溜進義嗣大人的房間，一邊說“請感受長大后的我”一邊侵犯義嗣大人……！  
義景：你看過了嗎？還補全了不必要的設定嗎？  
  
印藤：反正就是會説那些兄弟相奸特有的臺詞……  
義景：並沒有。你也參與了啊。  
颯：會說著“從今以後由我來疼愛兄長大人”……侵犯義嗣大人……  
義景：別一臉悲傷地念這種東西。  
印藤：一定會説的吧。用福山潤的聲線……  
  
義景：所以説我不會這樣做的。  
印藤：難道還有更過分的……  
義景：不是的。而且這些完全稱不上兄弟相奸的特殊臺詞。  
颯：哈  
義景：啊。  
  
印藤：這些難道只是基本的嗎？  
義景：你聽錯了。  
颯：在這種事上意外地惡劣啊，義景大人……  
義景：那是因為——  
印藤：真難滿足啊，義景大人……  
義景：雖然是真的，但不是指這種事。  
  
颯：義景大人在興奮地喘氣，好像衣服都開始淩亂了呢。  
義景：不要提著劍追我。再這樣我就還手了。  
印藤：義嗣大人蒼白的臉色因弟弟的侵犯泛紅……  
義景：不要隨便聯想。  
  
印藤：是我等的陪伴方式錯了嗎？明明在努力試著搞好人際關係，儘量交朋友了……雖然到目前為止，一個朋友也沒有……  
義景：你先試著在別人面前開口說話如何。  
颯：從義嗣大人落水開始就每日三次反省自己……  
義景：所以説那個不是你的錯。  
颯：難道說連義嗣大人病弱的樣子你也可以……？  
義景：不要隨便給我加設定。  
  
印藤：您剛剛不是說了，那只是基本嗎……  
義景：我沒說過。  
颯：肯定就是，一邊看著病榻中發熱的義嗣大人一邊用他的手……  
義景：為什麼突然開始創作新故事了？那些本子裡沒有這個劇情吧？  
印藤：起碼讓您在妄想中得到滿足。  
義景：夠了。  
  
颯：請您以義嗣大人送的劍立誓……  
義景：嗯？  
印藤：立誓說“我從未打算侵犯我的兄長，想都沒想過”。  
義景：哈  
印藤：您不說，我們無法安心，不敢放義嗣大人獨自行動……  
義景：即使兄長獨自行動我也打不贏噢。  
  
颯：總而言之，請您立誓吧。  
義景：……唔嗯……  
印藤：以您的性格果然無法說謊嗎？  
義景：我不是。  
颯：讓主君做出虛假的誓言毫無意義……  
義景：你還記得我是你主君之一啊。  
印藤：如果真沒辦法……還不如……讓您使用我的身體……！  
義景：不需要，我會說的。  
  
義景：是什麼來著……我從來……  
颯：我從未打算侵犯我的兄長。  
義景：這樣啊。“侵犯”……  
印藤：怎、怎麼了。  
義景：……我確認一下。  
颯：什麼  
義景：“侵犯”具體是指什麼呢？  
印藤&颯：！！！  
義景：具體來說。  
  
印藤：您居然還有不同的侵犯方式……？  
義景：只是想確認一下，畢竟我不太聰明。  
颯：也就是說，在所列的種類以外，您可能會對義嗣大人……  
義景：只是確認一下。  
印藤：也是。義景大人，會有各種人外PLAY呢……  
義景：你是不是在想什麼失禮的事情。  
  
印藤：總之，我們說得越多……  
颯：義嗣大人就越安全。  
義景：唔……先把你們的底線說出來。  
印藤：那就……“接吻”  
義景：哈？  
颯：……義景大人？  
  
義景：等一下，等一下  
印藤：真可怕……  
義景：不是，這很普通吧，親吻在家人之間？  
颯：太過分了義景大人！  
義景：可是你看看隔壁三領的兄妹……一般兄弟姐妹不都會接吻的嗎？  
  
印藤：當然不會……  
義景：我是說普通地用嘴接吻，不是什麼下面的小嘴接吻噢？  
颯：這不是當然的嗎……您都在想什麼啊！  
  
印藤：算了，總之……義景大人覺得接吻是不可接受的底線吧。  
義景：（內心莫名憋屈）  
颯：請直接說出您可以接受的底線吧。  
義景：這樣啊。  
印藤：您決定就好了。我們按照您的標準保護義嗣大人……  
義景：……嗯……  
  
（五分鐘後）  
義景：……  
颯：……（握緊了刀）  
義景：那個  
印藤：……！  
義景：冷靜點。  
印藤：抱歉，稍微嚇到了。請不要侵犯義嗣大人！  
義景：不會的。  
颯：考慮了相當長時間呢，義景大人果然……  
義景：我現在就說。  
  
義景：嗯……  
颯：快說出來吧，義景大人。  
義景：嗯……  
印藤：反正如今您說什麼我們都不會驚訝了……  
義景：唔……我好像，没有底線這種東西。  
颯&印藤：誒  
義景：因為真的和兄長大人做過了。  
颯：哈？！！！！！  
義景：做過了。  
  
颯：我們最開始沒猜錯啊！！！您果然不懷好意！！！  
義景：兄長大人也很快樂。  
颯：一點都不想知道！！！  
義景：安靜點，不然就在你們面前做。  
印藤：義景大人啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
  
印藤：誰的房間？  
義景：一起住所以沒差。  
颯：生病的時候？  
義景：陪在身邊啊。  
印藤：義嗣大人手腕、後頸、角的絕對領域……？  
義景：都是我的。  
颯：背德感？  
義景：不存在呢。  
印藤：義景大人……太可怕了……  
颯：義嗣大人的貞節……（啜泣）  
義景：再覬覦我的兄長大人就流放到義勇軍去。  
印藤：並沒有  
義景：我是說颯  
颯：我也沒有！  
  
義景：想要看兄長大人騎著馬，英姿颯爽地領軍出陣……  
印藤：為什麼突然說起這些……  
颯：而且文辭修養突然提高了。  
義景：反正你們都知道啦。  
颯：不想知道！  
義景：在月夜下泡第一領的溫泉……  
印藤：野心勃勃啊，義景大人……  
義景：夜風習習，櫻花飄落到兄長月華般的長髮上……  
颯：意外地純情呢。  
  
義景：我還為兄長寫了詩。  
颯：不要再說了  
義景：悄悄收集兄長想要隱瞞的黑歷史  
義景：為兄長鍛出最好的武器  
義景：把第一領主的首級獻給兄長。  
印藤：義景大人……  
颯：突然變得好可怕！  
  
義景：那麼，以後記得跟兄長保持距離。  
颯：所以說沒有那個意思！  
義景：我先去為兄長暖床。  
印藤：我想要那位會普通地說自己要休息的義景大人……  
義景：晚安啊。  
  
颯&印藤：……  
印藤：真不愧是義嗣大人的兄弟……  
颯：難道是身為代理領主的壓力太大了嗎？義嗣大人又是怎麼回事……  
印藤：這種家醜也不能跟其他人說……  
颯：總而言之，先把這些看完吧。  
  
義嗣：颯和印藤，到哪裡去了。  
義嗣：……這些書是？  
  
義嗣：最近發現侍從們收藏了兄弟相奸的書物……心情有點複雜。  
義勇軍隊長：（是菲娜畫的本子啊！）


End file.
